


sugarplum kisses

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oops, Teen Romance, at least i started this fic with the intention of them being teens, but it would work either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Dan goes to Phil's Christmas party and gets an unexpected present.





	sugarplum kisses

**Author's Note:**

> haha hello! i'm so damn tired and i haven't even touched my homework yet hahaha i'm going to fail physics!! even though a majority of that class is a completion/try your hardest grade!  
> i feel like i need to indicate that i do not support the message "baby it's cold outside" to avoid hate. it is a good song musically imo and it fit with this better than what i originally put so deal with it.  
> also feel free to debate with me in the comments why alvin and the chipmunks is/isn't a christmas movie. fyi, it isn't. (lmao)   
> this is my christmas fic for this year. i will try to write another one and probably won't go through with it lmao welcome to writer's block central station. have a good holiday season if you haven't already :)

Dan hated stuff like this. Parties had never been his thing, with all the loud music, the hard drinking, and the endless amount of people crammed into one room like sardines, so he doesn't know why in the world he agreed to come to this one. 

Maybe it was because he had thought something along the lines of "fuck it, it's Christmas, I'll go" when he was asked.

Maybe it was because he could never resist the soft blueish-greenish-yellowish eyes of the host and the way they sparkled when he accepted his invitation.

Either way, he was here now, and something in the back of his head told him that he wasn't going to be leaving any time soon. His heart was racing, and he felt smaller than anyone else in the room.

From across the room, Dan met eyes with another boy. He didn't have to think about who it was. The boy's blueish-greenish-yellowish eyes practically screamed his name across the room. However, as soon as Dan had processed this, they were gone, and he was back to being swamped by wasted girls and dudes that smelt strongly of weed. Dan gagged. This was disgusting. He wanted nothing more than to leave, to escape this hell, whatever it was, but a soft, pale hand told him to stay.

Dan turned to see who had touched him, suspecting that it was another girl trying to get laid, but he was pleasantly surprised by a contrastingly bright face in the sea of darkness. There they were again, those captivating blueish-greenish-yellowish eyes that Dan had to practically fight a war to resist drowning in. "Hi," Dan breathed out, begging whatever higher power there was for at least an ounce of confidence in this moment.

The boy laughed. "Hey, Dan," he grinned, "what's up?" Dan felt his cheeks flush, and he moved his hand to his face to hide his embarrassingly red face.

"I'm good, how are you?" 

"Better now." Those eyes sparkled again, and Dan felt his heart rise further up his throat. 

They chatted for a while, Phil softly bobbing his head to or humming along with the holiday music. Dan eventually joined him, letting himself give into the merry spirit that he had previously neglected before. He found the other boy's actions extremely endearing. 

They eventually stopped talking and simply enjoyed each other's company. Phil grabbed Dan to dance along to "Baby, It's Cold Outside," throwing Dan into a fit of giggles. As Michael Bublé crooned about how he wanted his lover to stay with him for Christmas Eve, Dan met Phil's eyes and was met with an array of lights in his eyes. Dan smiled wider and let himself be spun about by the other, more excitable boy. 

Phil finished the song with a dip, causing Dan to yelp out of surprise. Both of them started laughing at that, Dan clearly embarrassed by it. Their laughter eventually died down, and Dan left staring dazedly at Phil with rosy cheeks and one of the biggest smiles to ever grace his face. They stayed like that for a moment, taking in the sight of the other. Phil's face wavered with something Dan could only describe as akin to admiration, but it was gone before Dan could truly understand it. He pulled up the brunet slowly so that when Dan was fully standing, he was still wrapped in Phil's arms. Phil stared into his eyes, occasionally flitting down to his lips. Dan had read enough situations like these to understand what was possibly about to happen. He watched as Phil leaned and closed his eyes and...

Disappointment, to put it simply. Suddenly, Dan wasn't warm anymore. Dan opened his eyes to see Phil running towards the door. _Good lord._ Dan took a deep breath and ran after him.

Dan whipped the door open to reveal Phil sitting on the front porch with his head in his hands. "Phil..." he whispered. 

Phil turned around and quickly turned back around. "I don't wanna hear it."

"Hear what?" Dan took a seat beside him.

Phil refused to meet his eyes. "That I'm disgusting. That I'm worthless. That I'm a monster." Dan's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe Phil genuinely believed all of this. "I've heard it all before. I don't need to hear it again."

"Phil..." Dan breathed, but Phil didn't hear it. 

"I just thought that since it was Christmas and you were smiling in that way that makes my heart jump out of my chest and..." Dan felt suddenly felt a bit of courage rising somewhere within himself, and as he listened to Phil try to excuse his (totally welcome) behavior, he felt an urge to kiss the other boy grow stronger and stronger. "And... I... I don't know, Dan! I just felt so in love with you in that moment and-" _Go._

Dan reached over, took Phil's chin in his hand, and kissed him with all that he had. Bless those aforementioned higher powers, because this was the best thing that Dan had ever done in his entire life. One of Phil's hands reached up to caress Dan's cheek while the other held his hip. Their faces were illuminated by the strings of red, green, and blue fairy lights decorating the front yard, and their cheeks were dusted red by the crisp, cold winter air. 

Phil eventually pulled away, and Dan was greeted with those enchanting blueish-greenish-yellowish eyes, sparkling as if they were filled with the same fairy lights that lit up the front yard. "Wow..." Phil whispered. Dan just smiled and buried his blushing face into the sleeve of Phil's green sweater. He couldn't have possibly imagined a better night if he tried.


End file.
